The Unwalked Path
by MetalshadowN64
Summary: We all ask at some point in our lives the all-mighty "what if" question to ourselves. We never usually do get those answers. But for Son Goku the big "what if" will be answered when a mysterious Saiyan appears before him and his family. This is The Unwalked Path of Kakarot. AU of events of Bardock movie, Saiyan saga, and Frieza saga.
1. Mysterious Saiyan Named Kakarot (Part 1)

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Saiyan Named "Kakarot" (Part 1)

Piccolo stood on a cliff, looking out at the distance taking in the sight as he cleared his mind and meditated. He did what he usually did when he meditated and felt out with his mind all across the planet Earth and felt the energies of all things that were occupied upon it: the air, the plants, the rocks, the animals, his friends; everything in short. He was quite used to the various energies of the planet; probably far better than anyone else in the world… well maybe except Kami and Master Roshi.

Piccolo was trying to do some personal training since today was apparently Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding anniversary and she had demanded that the they and Gohan spend the day together. That woman has never liked the Namekian since he and Goku were once enemies and that he had kidnapped Gohan to train him for the Saiyan invasion a few years ago.

_How many years has it been since then? _Piccolo asked himself. It's only been 4 or so years since the Saiyan who claimed to be Goku's brother – Raditz – appeared and attacked. Many various threats have come and gone since then, and now they were all preparing for the coming threat of two mysterious Androids that will be appearing in one more year.

The thoughts of the past must have put the Namekian's meditation into a slight change of whack since he was suddenly feeling a buildup of tension on his chest – a feeling Piccolo only got when his meditation was disturbed by distracting thoughts or… when he was feeling an unusual presence near. The pressure in his chest became more intense by the second. He reached out again to the pin-point of the disturbance in energy… it was behind him. His eyes shot open and he immediately jumped up and spun around to see a small ball of light forming a few feet away from him in mid-air.

Piccolo stood there and watched the light begin to fluctuate and expand and become bigger. The light grew brighter to a point where Piccolo had to raise an arm to the light to shield his eyes. Within a few seconds of his arm being raised the energy and light exploded with a small boom. He lowered his arm and let his eyes readjust to see…

"Goku…!?" Piccolo muttered to the person standing in front of him. The man before him had Goku's face, hair, build, height, and even his energy was similar to Goku's; however the stranger's clothes put Piccolo into an instant state of defense; they were Saiyan armor – similar to Vegeta's when he first arrived except that the armor was blue and dark green. He wore the full-jump-suite that was also dark blue like Vegeta's, but this Goku-look-a-like had a red cape attached to the shoulder pads. The stranger's eyes slowly opened. The look in the eyes of the newcomer sent a shiver down Piccolo's spine. They were fierce and determined – totally unlike Goku's unless he was extremely angry which Piccolo has only witnessed a few times.

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded to the newcomer. The Saiyan did not respond as he looked around slowly as if looking for someone, eventually returning his gaze upon the Namekian.

"Me?" the newcomer asked with a voice that was identical to Goku's if he was angry. "My name is Kakarot. Is this the planet 'Earth'?" (Mispronouncing Earth) the Saiyan asked, as he again looked around.

_Isn't Goku's Saiyan name 'Kakarot'? _Piccolo asked himself, then slowly nodding to this 'Kakarot's' question. "Yes, this is Earth." (Properly pronouncing it) "What are you doing here? Are you a Saiyan?" Piccolo demanded, not lowering his guard. The newcomer nodded.

"Yes, I am a Saiyan; and before you ask; I am not here to destroy your planet. I am here to speak with Goku – nothing more. I have no hostile intentions towards you or anyone else."

"What do you want with him? How do you know him?"

Kakarot smiled with an almost devilish grin. "Merely to speak with him. As for how I know him… its rather complicated and honestly I have no intention to speak my tale more than once. I wish to give Goku and his family the answers to some questions they've probably asked themselves at some point within the past few years. In speaking of; I would like to know where Goku is right now, can you guide me to him? I assure you that I will not harm you, him, his family or anyone on this planet."

"Give me a reason to trust you! If anything we've learned that most of you Saiyans like to lie about your intentions!"

"Heh, you simply have no reason to trust me due to your history with my race, except with my word. But I ask – I plead to you to trust me enough to guide me to Goku; at least a fraction of the trust you have for him."

Piccolo gritted his sharp teeth and growled as he slowly lowered his guard.

"Fine, I'll escort you to Goku's house. However if I even _sense_ that you will betray me I will not hesitate to obliterate you myself, Saiyan!" Piccolo roared to the grinning Kakarot.

"Thank you; I will not betray your trust. It is after-all difficult to earn a Namekian's trust, so I am grateful that you are giving me this chance." Kakarot said as he bowed slightly and thanks. If Piccolo had eyebrows he would have cocked one up to this behavior – the fact that it was a Saiyan surprised him to see one act this way.

"All right, he's this way." Piccolo said as he lifted himself up with his energy, Kakarot doing the same. The two then sped off into one direction, the two flying alongside so Piccolo could keep an eye on the mysterious Saiyan.

…

Goku sat down at the table and placed his elbows upon it, and his head in his hands, impatiently waiting as his wife Chi-Chi worked in the kitchen working on their dinner for their anniversary. He rapidly tapped one of his legs against the bottom of the table, making it slightly shake from his sheer strength – he hated waiting for anything; especially when it came to food – _especially _his wife's food. He whiffed at the strong aromas coming from the kitchen as his mouth watered in desire. Goku envisioned a grand display of various foods being placed on the table, huge smiles on himself and his wife and son as he mowed down on it all, without a care in the world. The day dream made his stomach growl for it all. Suddenly a finger tapped on his back, he turned to see Gohan, dressed for the dinner.

"Smells good, huh Dad?" Gohan teased at his father.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Goku said as he leaned back in the chair and patted his growling belly.

"Dad, how long have you and Mom been married, now?" his son asked as he sat down at the table. Goku blinked at the question as he placed a hand on his chin and looked up in thought.

"Uhhh…" he muttered as he thought deeply, he then looked down at his hands and tried counting off his fingers. "Let's see… your now 9 years old, right?" Goku mindlessly asked his son. Gohan nodded to his father's question as he smiled at his elementary-level knowledge. "So that was 9 years ago when you were born so I think its been…" he paused as he counted up a 9 on his fingers, thinking hard on remembering the chain of events in his life back to his wedding, eventually opening up his right thumb for a 10. "So that would be 10… I think." Goku said as he came to the conclusion. "Yeah, 10 years now!"

"Wow! 10 years?" Gohan echoed.

"Yes, its been 10 years ago today that I married your father." Chi-Chi commented as she walked in with a platter full of food. Goku and Gohan's eyes widened to the sight of the food as their mouths watered to the smell. Chi-Chi placed the platter on the table and joined her husband and son at the table. Goku suddenly got up and walked to a cabnet and pulled out a few glasses and a small bottle and brought them over to the table. "Is that sparkling grape juice?" Chi-Chi asked. He nodded as he poured the contents of the bottle into the three glasses and placed them for each member. He sat down and raised his glass to Chi-Chi's.

"To 10 years!" he announced as the three lightly knocked their glasses together and sipped. They were about to begin when they all picked up their utensils, however Goku and Gohan's expressions immediately snapped to full serious as they both stood up from their seats and looked at each other.

"Wait, whats wrong?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at the mens' faces. "Goku? Gohan?" she pleaded.

"You sense that Dad?" Gohan asked his father, whom nodded. Goku looked over to his wife with a saddened face.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but I think someone is here." Goku said to his wife simply as he and Gohan bolted out the door and into their "front yard" which only viewed a field and some mountains in the distance, however two spots could be seen out in the distance approaching at high speed in the air. The two men stared at the two figures approaching. Gohan was the first to spot that one of them was Piccolo as his serious demenior changed to a happy one as he ran a bit towards the incomers.

"MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled as he waved as the Namekian and stranger landed. The young warrior went up to his mentor. "What are you doing here, Mr. Piccolo?" he asked as he looked at the stranger that came with the Namekian. Gohan's eyes went wide with shock when he saw the face of the Saiyan. "W-what?! Who are you?!" Gohan yelled as he stepped back and went into a defensive pose.

"Hold on, Gohan." Piccolo interrupted as he raised a hand in-between Gohan and the Saiyan. "This Saiyan says he wants to talk with your father… not fight." Goku approached closely, walking. He kept his eyes on the newcomer, as did he.

"Like my son said; who are you?" Goku said with complete seriousness in his voice as he looked at the Saiyan that was identical to himself. The Saiyan just smiled devilishly.

"My name is Kakarot, son of Bardock, younger brother of Raditz and current King of all Saiyans! And I am here to…" he raised and pointed a gloved hand to Goku. "Talk to you: my counter-part!" he commanded with an even bigger devilish smile.

_Narrator: Who is this mysterious Saiyan that is calling himself "Kakarot"? What does he want with Goku? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "The Unwalked Path"!_


	2. Mysterious Saiyan Named Kakarot (Part 2)

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Saiyan Named "Kakarot" (Part 2)

"Why would you want to talk to me… Kakarot? If that it is your name!" Goku yelled at the Saiyan standing before him.

"A couple of reasons actually; one that I simply wish to tell you my life story to answer the questions that you have likely asked yourself at some point in your life – most likely after discovering you were actually Saiyan." Kakarot stated. Goku simply glared at his twin as he looked back in his memory.

"And what question would that be?" Gohan interrupted, everyone looked at the young half-breed's question, a big toothy grin slowly forming on Kakarot's face.

"The sort of 'What-if' question that everyone asks themselves at some point in their lives. In you and your father's case it would be like 'what would it have been if Goku lived a life as a Saiyan instead of an Earthling?' It's a common sort of question everyone asks themselves, but it of course isn't a question anyone gets the answer to. One of the reasons why I am here is to give Goku a look into the life he might have had."

"What are the other reasons?" Piccolo asked this time. Goku just said nothing as he just continued to stare at Kakarot.

"Those reasons are my own, but I promise that I will reveal to you what those reasons are when my story is finished being told. My story will also answer a bit on how I know some of the things about your lives as well."

"Can you please explain to me why you have my Saiyan name, and how you got here?" Goku suddenly asked.

"The reason why I have the same name, face and such as you is that _I am you_, Goku! I am you from an alternate timeline from this one. One in which you didn't come to Earth and were raised as an Earthling. I was raised on our home planet of Vegeta instead where I was raised as a 'proper Saiyan'. You and I have lived very different lives, Goku. But there have been certain events that happened in my timeline that also happened in yours."

"Such as…?" Goku asked with a cocked eyebrow. Kakarot's grin turned into a loud prideful laugh as he brought his arms down from their crossed position. He kneeled down a bit, his hands clenched hard, as an aura of energy began to form around the Saiyan as his voice slowly elevated from a low growl to a scream. The rocks around him began to raise and shake as Kakarot's Ki rose to dramatic levels, soon a faint golden light started to emanate from his body as the shaking grew stronger and more violent. With a loud boom and a blinding light Kakarot's normally black spikey hair was shot straight up and waving as if it was fire and golden. He was a Super Saiyan. Everyone looked on in shock at Kakarot's transformation.

"Much like you, Goku; I too have achieved the status of the legendary Super Saiyan of lore. It was destiny – written in the stone of time that you, I and all our multi-dimensional brothers were to achieve this power!" Kakarot declared with pride seeping from the waves of his awesome energy. He stood there and let the transformation sink into everyone for a few moments before he reverted back to his base form. "There are other similarities between our lives besides our shared ability of being able to transform into a Super Saiyan. All of which I will reveal to you, your family and friends. In speaking of which; I will let you call any of your friends that you think should or would care to listen to my tale… minus a few exceptions."

"What exceptions are those?" Goku asked.

"The ones who can't know of my being here are anyone in the Other World – especially whom run it. Also I would like that if any other Saiyans you know such as Prince Vegeta not know of my existence as well. The Kais for the reason that technically I shouldn't be here; the multi-verse has some rules that are not to be broken – the transferring from one timeline to another namely. The consequences of which could be disastrous in levels that we mere mortals cannot easily understand. I wish to keep my time in this universe short and sweet so that I do not cause unneeded damage to the multi-verse; if which the Kais whom run this universe were to discover my presence this could be a major incident that could do a lot of damage to both our universes. As for Vegeta not knowing is that segments of my tale could and possibly would harm his Royal Saiyan pride severely, as a fellow Saiyan I do not wish to harm what little pride he has left for his title. If anything he has considered how doomed our race is before anyone else has."

Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi (whom had come out to see the commotion) and Piccolo looked at each other. "Do you all think we can keep a secret?" Goku asked his family and friend with a smile. They all smiled and agreed. "Kakarot; we'll keep the truth of your being here a secret from everyone. And honestly I thik that if I let any of the rest of my friends know there might be risk of your presence being known. I do want them to hear, but I think it might be better if they didn't. Kakarot smiled and made a slight bow of thanks.

"Thank you. Now for my story; it'll be sorta long since it's covering events from my birth to now. So I think we should go inside so I may explain it to you all." Everyone agreed as they walked into the house. Goku slowly approached his wife and whispered in her ear.

"Chi-Chi are you sure you want to post-pone our anniversary celebration for his story?" he asked. Chi-Chi's doubled back at Goku with surprise in her eyes.

"Personally, I don't care much for the fact he's here on our wedding anniversary – our 10th at that… but he is sorta family and he says that he can't stay too long and it seems very important to him to tell it to you. So I think we can do this." She said as she wrapped an arm around one of Goku's strong arms.

"Thanks, Chi-Chi." He said simply as they then pulled out two more chairs for Piccolo and Kakarot and placed them at the table. They all sat down and everyone's gaze turned towards Kakarot, awaiting for him to begin. "Oh um, Kakarot; do you mind if we eat while you tell your life-story?" Goku asked as he rubbed his belly in hunger. Kakarot smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, you may eat. May I have some as well?" he asked Chi-Chi, whom nodded and with a welcoming smile. "Thank you." As he reached for some meat with his hands and took a big bite out of it, and swallowed. "Ah yes, I will answer any questions you may have regarding my timeline, since I am bound to miss some details."* he explained, as everyone nodded.

_Author's Note: the sentence marked with the * is to be directed towards _YOU_ my dear readers. I ask that the questions be related to Kakarot's timeline. Kinda of an interactive thing so-to-speak. There are things that will be omitted from Kakarot's story- namely certain Saiyans such as Broly and Tarble - since by this time in the series Goku and co have not met them. But I will answer questions if I can (including Tarble and Broly's fates) Also I have not seen all the movies and episodes of the franchise, so I may miss things, but I'm primarily keeping the focus on the Saiyan race._


	3. Bardock - Father of Kakarot (Part 1)

Author's Note: I was going back and forth on how this story should be told between it being just Kakarot telling the story or it being done in my regular style. I decided to mix the two so I convey both Kakarot's feelings on the subjects to Goku as well as convey the feelings I want to express in the scenes.

Chapter 3: Bardock - Father of Kakarot (Part 1)

_Kakarot: I will begin with the beginning – the day of my birth as it was described to me and what I was told of my mother. From what I heard Kael- my mother - was an average Saiyan woman in almost every way – until late into her pregnancy with me. Usually when Saiyan women become pregnant she is restricted from going on too many assignments. Most become agitated by this since they too want to fight which is usual with our race, but Kael… she was different in that one detail; she looked forward to meeting her child, she wanted to get to know me – to know _us_, Goku._

Kael gently stroked her enlarged belly as a warm smile was on her face. "So when's the day the kid comes out?" Fasha asked as she gulped down some Saiyan wine and wiped away the excess with the back of her hand. Kael smiled at her life-long friend.

"Any day now." The former replied as she felt a kick with her hand in her belly.

"Then you can get back into the fray soon?" Fasha replied as she placed her head in her hands and stared at the huge belly of her friend. Kael laughed loudly to this.

"You are so typical! I want to meet Kakarot!"

"Your naming the kid 'Kakarot'? Really? You do know he's going to be laughed at for that name and he's going to hate you for giving him such a weak name! You'll have to watch your back when he's older!"

"Maybe so, but I think it'll fit him! I have this feeling he won't be like the usual man, I think he'll be a lot like his father. He will be strong, compassionate towards his allies and ruthless towards his enemies like a true Saiyan hero should."

Fasha's eyes went wide in shock. "What planet were you raised on, Kael? I don't think Bardock would appreciate being described as that. And what's with this 'hero' thing? With the way things are there's no such thing as heroes."

"I disagree. There is – or rather there will be. And regarding Bardock; under that tough exterior, I think there is a bit of compassion in that monkey heart of his. I mean you remember that one time when you and the rest of the team nearly got killed on that planet? Bardock was furious and wiped out the squads that attacked you guys. He cares about his friends!" Kael yelled. Fasha raised her hands in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. But Bardock screamed at all of us for three whole days for being 'careless'. You wouldn't believe how loud he gets!" Kael laughed and leaned forward and stared her friend down with a fierce look.

"Oh believe me; _I know_! Especially when you know how to exploit his… weaknesses." Kael said with sinister look on her face. Fasha gave a similar sinister smile back as she leaned back in her chair and roared in laughter.

"Now I know why you and Bardock are always going at it! He can't stand losing a fight to anyone!"

"Especially in _bed_!" Kael commented as she too burst into a fit of laughter. They laughed hard for a few moments before calming down into snickers.

"Well, nice to know the tike hasn't changed your humor!" Fasha commented as she raised up another glass of wine. Kael reached for her glass of water and began to raise it up to meet Fasha's, but suddenly she dropped her glass and grasped at her stomach and went into growls of pain and discomfort. "Kael? You alright?" Fasha asked, concerned for her friend. The pregnant Saiyan mumbled something under her breath. Fasha's eyebrows furrowed. "What was that?" Kael's eyes then glared at her friend.

"I SAID THE BABY IS COMING!" Kael screamed at the top of her lungs, everyone in the bar turned their heads to the female Saiyan's scream as Fasha herself fell back onto the floor. The latter quickly got up and rushed to her friend's side and helped her stand, simultaneously barking orders at the onlookers to either get out of the way or help get the medical corps. Many of the people moved out of the way as a few rushed out for help. It took only a few minutes for Kael to be brought to the medical corps where an elderly Saiyan named Planthorr guided Kael to the operating table. Another scientist named Malaka forced everyone including Fasha out. Fasha sat outside the door waiting for what seemed like eternity as she heard screams from her friend inside.

"Bardock… you should be here." She mumbled as she waited, keeping an eye on the door.

"But I am." A familiar male voice stated as he hovered over his comrade. Fasha's gaze shot upward to Bardock who was staring at the door, listening to the screams from his mate.

"Well you are fashionably late as usual." Fasha scoffed to her comrade. Bardock's gaze of the door did not waver as he tried ignoring her. "Here to see your new son?" she asked trying to get a response from him.

"No, I'm just here to check up on Kael. I heard that she was going into labor." One of Fasha's eyebrows cocked upward to his attempt at being cold.

"Do you even want to know his name?"

"I said no. What point would there be to even try getting to be a father to my son. It'll be just like with Raditz; they'll send him away in a few days to begin his first mission in this damn organization… provided he can even survive it."

"According to Kael; he will be a powerful Saiyan hero… like his father." Bardock snickered to Fasha's statement.

"Heh, a hero? There's no such thing in this day and age. The tales of a Legendary Saiyan hero are nothing more than stories. Doesn't she know that?"

"I don't think so. She's a dreamer who thinks the best is yet to come… but isn't that what you like about her? That determination she has?" Bardock said nothing to Fasha's questions; he just made a low growl in annoyance as he usually did when he was proven wrong. At that moment the elderly Planthorr stepped out, his robes partly covered in blood.

"Ah, Bardock wasn't expecting you here of all places. I thought you'd be out getting yourself in another fight for me to heal you again." The old man teased with a grin.

"Enough, old man. How is Kael?" Bardock ordered.

"She's here but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Fasha asked as she stood up and faced the doctor. Planthorr's eyes shifted away from the two younger Saiyans in front of him.

"Well? What the hell is it?!" Bardock yelled as he took the old man by the scruff of the neck. A baby's crying could then be heard in the room behind Planthorr.

"She's dead, Bardock. Something went wrong in the operation… I don't know what but—" Bardock released his grip on the old man suddenly as he just stared into the open doorway. A brief moment of silence passed over until it was broken by the wails of a baby boy.

"Looks like your son is okay though." Fasha stated as she helped Planthorr up. Bardock said nothing as he slowly turned around and walked down the hall – away from his now deceased mate and newborn son.


	4. Bardock - Father of Kakarot (Part 2)

Chapter 4: Bardock – Father of Kakarot (Part 2)

The old Saiyan Planthorr sighed as Bardock stormed off down the hall, Fasha was about to chase after him, however Planthorr grabbed Fasha's shoulder. "What is it doc? She asked.

"Did Kael by chance tell you of the child's name? The boy survived as you can hear." He asked.

"She said it was to be 'Kakarot'... Is that it?" she asked. The old doctor released his grip on the female's shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you." The old man stated. Fasha nodded and rushed after Bardock. "I hate doing that to anyone; Saiyan or not." Planthorr commented as he turned back into the operation room where a crying newborn Saiyan and Malaka awaited. Malaka had his hands over his ears to attempt to block out the insistent wailing of the newborn as he waited for his colleague.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's send this brat off to the nursery already." Malaka scoffed as he returned to his computer console.

"My goodness, that's one loud kid. He'll be great, watch!" Planthorr exclaimed to the boy's crying.

"That's a bold prediction for the son of a low-class soldier - especially if he's Bardock and Kael's son. I wouldn't stake my reputation on that prediction if I were you, Planthorr."

"Hmm.. you just watch and wait!" the old Saiyan scoffed at his colleague's comment. "That's the cry of a great warrior. According to his mother's last wish his name will be Kakarot. Remember that name."

_(A few days later…)_

_Kakarot: My father took my mother's death hard_, _much harder than most would to the news of their mate's death. According to his friends, Bardock was quiet for days and his fighting was even more ruthless than before due to his anger. It wasn't until they were done finishing an assignment on a planet known as Kanassa that he finally did speak to his crew._

Tora – the second in command of Bardock's team and best friend reached his thick muscular arms skyward and stretched for a moment before relaxing and grabbing a piece of cooked meat from the fire. "That was one hell of a party, wasn't it?" he commented before taking a bite.

"If you say so, I don't remember any of it." Fasha stated as she threw away the bone from the piece of meat she just finished.

"Ha, you're a typical ape, Fasha." Tora laughed to his female partner.

"Aw, shut up. I don't see how you guys remember anyway. Elephants aren't supposed to forget, not Apes."

"I'm with you, Fasha." Borgos – the largest member of the team – commented. "For me, it's like waking up from a dream. I kind of remember it all, but then it all just slips away."

"I don't remember much either, but I do remember the crusty little bastard that gave me this." Shugesh commented as he rubbed at the mentioned scar on his face with his thumb.

"Bardock says he remembers everything." Fasha countered, with an attempt to get a response out of her comrade, thinking back to a few days prior when they learned of Kael's death.

Tora chuckled as he shifted his weight on the rock he was sitting on. "Don't make me laugh, Fasha. Bardock might remember every second of every battle, but he remembers nothing of his personal life. Allow me to demonstrate:" a grin formed on Tora's face as he began to turn around to face their leader laying on the ground a fair distance away, chewing on a piece of grass. Fasha saw Tora's grin and tried silently motioning him with a hand to call the demonstration off, but it was too late. "Bardock." He called out. "Do you remember when your son was born?" The team stared at Bardock for a moment.

"No…" Bardock growled. "But that was a long time ago." Fasha sighed.

"It was not you lazy bum. It was the other day. Come on, you need to go see the little tike. You have enough time to stop in before our next assignment." She suggested. Bardock sat up from his laying position and spat out the piece of grass.

"Visit him, huh? How nice, a Father-son bonding. Why the hell should I? They'll just send him away thanks to his low power-level – just like before with Raditz…" he nearly yelled as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Bardock, you're too much." Fasha commented. _He's stubborn as always…. That's what you like about him right, Kael?_

…

"Sire!" a Saiyan in noble armor called as he rushed into the royal chambers and immediately went down on one knee before King Vegeta as he sat in his throne.

"What is it, Bodarega?"* the King barked as he glared down to the young man before him.

"Sire! I have received word that Bardock and his crew has taken Planet Kanassa in one night!"

"One night?!" King Vegeta echoed in shock. All of the royal subjects in the chamber looked at the King's face, they were taken in surprise at their King's reaction. "T-that's impossible! A few low-level Saiyans conquered Planet Kanassa in one night?"

"I'm afraid so, sire. Bardock and his crew have been gaining a sizable reputation from all the high-level assignments they've been taking on. Rumor is going around that Bardock's power level rivals or surpasses yours!"

"Is that so…?" the King mumbled as he slowly stood up from his throne, a sinister smile growing on his goatee-bearded face. He raised a gloved hand to Bodarega and blasted him into oblivion with a burst of energy.* A low chuckle echoed from the royal Saiyan, which eventually grew to a roaring laugh that echoed through-out the palace. "If that is the case then something will have to be done about this insolence! You!" he commanded to one of his other subordinates whom quickly saluted to his King.

"Y-yes, sire?" the Saiyan trembled.

"Bring that low-class scum, Bardock here! He will know his place when I am through with him! No one will ever surpass the Saiyan Royal Family and its elite warriors!"

Author's Note: the two spots marked with a star (*) are a reference to Team Four Star's DBZ Abridged series.


	5. Bardock - Father of Kakarot (Part 3)

Chapter 5: Bardock – Father of Goku (Part 3)

_Kakarot: Saiyan parents often do not spend any time with their children through-out their lives. Mostly since they considered close bonds such as family or love to either be too weak or too much of a risk. This way of thought became second nature amongst our race, however there were some that did dare to break this way of thinking, because they thought that bonds is what makes us stronger._

A planet – red as a blood ruby floating in space, seemingly serene, supposedly calm by glance – this was Planet Vegeta – home world of the Saiyan warrior race. It slowly rotating in its regular orbit when suddenly cracks formed upon its crimson surface, the cracks and fissures spread everywhere and grew in size within seconds… then with a loud deafening boom of an explosion the crimson Planet Vegeta was gone, nothing but rubble in its place.

Bardock awoke screaming, his voice muffled by a mask that allowed him to breath whilst in the healing tank. "Something is going wrong! Get him out of there, Malaka!" a familiar old voice yelled. Malaka quickly input some controls into his console, then the healing liquid drained as the Saiyan warrior Bardock's vision slowly came into focus. His first sight was that of Planthorr – his unofficially designated doctor and his colleague Malaka. "What's wrong Bardock?" the doctor demanded in a worried tone. Bardock ripped off the mask from his face.

"I don't know." He started as he took a weary step out of the chamber. "It felt like I was dreaming, but I wasn't exactly asleep…" he mumbled as he instinctively got a baring of his surroundings and then looked for his clothes. This was not the first time he's been in this hospital due to his crazy methods of accomplishing missions. "Well whatever, never mind."

"If you say so." Planthorr sighed. The warrior quickly located his belongings and got dressed.

"Where's Tora and the others?" Bardock mindlessly asked as he finished putting on his red wrist-bands.

"They got orders to stand down for a few days by King Vegeta, himself. Apparently the King has heard of your crew's exploits and wished to give your comrades time off, as for you though… King Vegeta has requested that you meet him at the palace. Some sort of promotion or something, I don't know what exactly."

"His Royal Laziness wants to talk to me, eh? When?" asked Bardock with piqued interest.

"At your early convenience."

"Which of course means; 'right now', Bardock." Malaka commented, in his usual scoff tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Bardock said as he casually began to leave the room, with a hand waving (mostly to write off Malaka's insistent attempts at being an ass), however the old Planthorr rushed after Bardock to catch up.

"Hold on, Bardock." The old Saiyan shouted. Bardock growled in annoyance.

"What now?" he growled.

"Your son is here, do you want to see him?" the doctor asked.

"Do I have to?" Bardock asked as he resumed his walking.

"I think it would do you both some good, Bardock. I mean do you even want to _know_ your son's name?"

"No, not really. But I know you are going to tell me anyway, so what is it?" Bardock stated as the sounds of a baby's wailing could be heard just up the hall, a few feet at best.

"You can read it for yourself." Planthorr grinned as grabbed Bardock's bare shoulder and tapped a finger on the glass, pointing to a small boy with similar spiky hair to Bardock's. He looked through the glass towards the pointed out Saiyan.

"So that's him, huh?" Bardock mumbled as looked at the identical hair his son wore, then down to the name plate. "Kakarot? She really named him 'Kakarot' of all names?"

"Yes, your late mate had an odd method in naming. I mean; it's been a _long_ time since I've seen a Saiyan child be given that name. You do know why, right?" Bardock growled to the doctor's stupid question.

"Yes… I do. It's a weak name that means 'compassion' in ancient Saiyan." He stated with distaste.

"Ah, this brings back memories." Planthorr commented with a laugh. "He is definitely the spitting image of you when you were a new born. IF I recall your father came up with your name right there in that very room, holding you. If I remember he told me that 'Bardock' roughly translates to 'determination' in ancient Saiyan as well."

"My father… held me?" Bardock mumbled in shock, still staring at his son Kakarot beyond the glass.

"Yes, it was extremely rare – even during those times to see any Saiyan parent take the time to see their newborn child, let alone hold them. But your father was an odd one." Planthorr continued as he too looked at the young Kakarot for a moment before turning his gaze to Bardock whom of course was still looking. "Bardock… you could hold him if you wish." The Saiyan warrior's piercing gaze snapped over to Planthorr. "You could. There is no law or rule that denies a parent of any race the right to hold their child in their arms. If it bothers you that your holding your son may inflict either you or son's pride if word of it got out, I promise you as a Saiyan that it will remain our secret – a secret between you, me, Kakarot and Kael if she is indeed watching either of you in Other World."

Bardock just stared at the elderly Saiyan, then back to his son, then back again to Planthorr. He opened his mouth to speak his answer, but instead simply nodded once quickly. Planthorr smiled as he guided the Saiyan father into an adjacent door in the hall that led into the nursery where a line of Saiyan babies – most of which were sleeping – including Kakarot you eventually fell asleep from his own wailing. Bardock and Planthorr slowly approached the pod that held Kakarot, Planthorr pressed a button on the pod's controls and the glass opened. Bardock stood there for an awkward moment staring at his young son, debating again whether to hold his son or not, but eventually gave into his decision and gingerly (yet awkwardly) picked up his son by the armpits till the boy's head was parallel to his own. Bardock again awkwardly stared at his son's sleeping face.

"No, no, no, Bardock." The doctor scolded quietly to the inexperienced father as he gently took Kakarot. "You hold him like this." He stated as he demonstrated the proper way to hold a child by cradling the baby boy in his arms. "See? Not that hard, now you try." He suggested as he slowly and carefully handed the boy to Bardock whom was already trying to pose his arms in the correct positions as he carefully took his son. Bardock stood there for a moment, cradling his sleeping son, staring at his son's calm and peaceful face as he slept. "Kael would be pleased to see you spending this time with your son, Bardock. Remember this feeling my boy; and remember it well – it's the feeling of being a father to your son. Pass this feeling on to your son; let him know that there is no shame in having family." Planthorr instructed. Bardock again said nothing and simply nodded, and for a long moment he realized he enjoyed this feeling and he didn't want anyone to take this feeling… or Kakarot away from him… not even if it was King Vegeta or Frieza himself.


	6. Hail to the King (Part 1)

Chapter 6: Hail to the King (Part 1)

_Kakarot: If I remember correctly, Goku you were born with an average power-level for a low-class Saiyan. In my timeline, things were different…_

Bardock slowly put back his infant son Kakarot into the pod that he was originally sleeping in. "Planthorr… has anyone scanned Kakarot's power level yet?" he asked. The Saiyan doctor nodded.

"Yes, it's remarkable. Our scouters read him at an extraordinary power level of 7500!" Bardock's eyes went wide in shock as his head spun to the older man.

"What?! 7500? That's impossible! He's only a few days old!" the surprised father exclaimed.

"I'm not joking, Bardock. Check for yourself." Planthorr instructed as he gestured a withered hand to Bardock's green scouter. Bardock did as the doctor suggested and pressed a button on his scouter attached to his ear. The display targeted the infant, read the distance away, his race, gender, and finally began the reading on the power level starting from zero and going up.

"100… 200… 500… 1000…" Bardock read off as the number escalated faster and faster. "2500… 3200, 4200, 5500…" Bardock's surprised face went into complete shock as the scouter's reading climbed even higher until it finally hit its target of; "A-a power level of 7500!" Bardock finally exclaimed. "My scouter must be broken!" he yelled as he took off the device and looked at it in his left hand, trying to find the will of strength to crush it.

"Believe me, Bardock. Its working fine; we've scanned him with at least 5 different of the latest up-to-date scouters, yours being the sixth. No matter how unbelievable it is, that's the case. He must be the strongest born Saiyan in roughly a thousand years!"

"Planthorr, you can't mean that he might be the Super Saiyan hero of Legend? The Saiyan's whose power is said to be unrivaled through-out the known universe?"

"It's possible, Bardock…"

_Kael… did you know that our son would be born with this strength? IS that the reason why you claimed he was going to be a hero? _Bardock thought to himself as he stared at his son. A Moment of awkward silence passed by before the Saiyan father finally spoke again. "Has the higher ups already hear of this?"

"Yes…" Planthorr nodded, also gazing at the amazing infant before them. "Thankfully they have decided not to kill him, they have decided to have him raised here on Planet Vegeta under the care of King Vegeta's personal Elites."

_So, even though he's not being sent away, I'll probably not be able to be a part of my son's life… _Bardock thought. He put his scouter back on his ear and looked at his now empty left hand, totally ignoring that Planthorr was right next to him. _No… I can't let that happen! _He gripped his hand into a fist.

"Bardock?" Planthorr asked, noticing the former's clenched fist.

"King Vegeta had requested my presence at his palace, right?" Bardock suddenly asked. Planthorr nervously nodded.

"Yes."

A smile formed on Bardock's face. "Good. I'm going to go see him now." He stated as he briskly walked out of the room and down the hall, ultimately leaving the hospital. He ran outside launched himself into the air, floating high above the city Bardock scanned the city for the Royal Palace, once spotted he pressed the button on his scouter and read multiple high-level Saiyan – the Elites – and one that was higher than the others at roughly a power level of 10,000 within the building. "That power must be King Vegeta's. Nice to know he's home." Bardock joked as he flew towards the palace.

It only took a few minutes to reach the Palace, where Bardock landed and walked up to the doors where one of the guards stopped him.

"Your business?" he asked, Bardock noticed the spark in the man's eye; ready to start a fight.

"I'm Bardock, I'm here at the request of the King. Let me pass or I'll blast you out of my way!" he barked to the guard's face. The Guard pressed the button on his own scouter by sheer instinct, within a few seconds; the guard's eyes went into a state of fear at the sight of Bardock's level. He stepped back.

"You may pass." The guard whimpered, Bardock paid the guard's obvious fear any mind as he shoved open the double doors and marched through the foyer, making his way straight to the throne room. Various guards as foolish (or wise) as the one out front confronted him, all of them had done the same and scanned Bardock's power level, then immediately cowered and let him pass, until the mighty low-class warrior finally was at his destination.

"I believe you called, sire?" Bardock hollered in a smug tone as he walked in and stood before the King, his arms crossed. King Vegeta glared down to the low-class warrior before him.

"You must be Bardock. Thank you for coming." The King stated as he stood up from his throne.

"Get to the point, Your Highness. I don't like beating around the bush." King Vegeta laughed to Bardock's statement.

"Very well then; to the point - the point is Bardock; there have been rumors that you are just as strong as me, or (as absurd as it sounds) stronger than me – the King. I have ordered you here to see if you as much of the mighty Saiyan warrior the rumors make you out to be and challenge you."

"Challenge me?" Bardock echoed. "AS tempting as that is, what would I get for fighting you?"

"Well if you lose to me, you will die obviously. If by the slim chance you win, you will take my place as King of Saiyans."

"That's it?" Bardock asked; King Vegeta nodded. The low class warrior looked away in thought. _King, huh? I don't like the idea, but… things need to change. And they won't change while he sits on his throne and let Frieza call the shots. _he thought. After a long moment, he refaced King Vegeta. "I accept your challenge. But let's do it somewhere else. I don't like the idea of blowing away my future palace during the fight."

A smile of supreme confidence formed on the goatee-bearded face of King Vegeta. "You sound confident. But yes, we shall move our fight else-where. There is certain grounds outside the city that were these challenges. We shall use them for our battle."

"Fine by me. Lead the way _Your Highness_."

Author's Note: Nothing much to say, but RIP to JFK who was shot 50 years ago today. May the truths eventually come to light one day.


	7. Hail to the King (Part 2)

Author's Note: Well, here it is; the first fight of this story. I'm not great at doing fighting scenes – especially long ones. (they aren't my forte) So sorry in advance if my fight scenes aren't as climatic or long as you might want, but I shall do my best.

Chapter 7: Hail to the King (Part 2)

King Vegeta walked out of his throne room, then through the rest of the palace with Bardock, and a few high-profile Saiyans to over-look the fight, one of them being the General of the entire Saiyan Army – Nappa. The King walked casually and without a care, Bardock stared at his opponent. Within a few minutes they were out in front of the palace, Vegeta began floating in air as soon as he hit the street, Bardock and the others followed suite as the Royalty led the way. They flew through the red sky of the Saiyan home world, something caught Bardock's eye in the distance heading towards them, Bardock pressed the button on his scouter and read the power level of the on-looker – he instantly recognized the power level and the figure as it quickly came into range; it was Tora. Bardock stopped in mid-air and waited for his friend to approach.

"Bardock!" Tora called out.

"What is it, Tora?" Bardock asked.

"I heard that you will be challenging King Vegeta for the title as King?" the new comer asked, Bardock nodded. "I always thought you were nuts, my friend. But not this crazy!" he sighed. "I came to see if the rumor was true, but to give you this." Tora untied the red arm band on his left arm, and handed it to Bardock, he looked at it.

"What's this for?" he asked simply.

"I figure you can wear it as a head band for good luck." Tora instructed as Bardock tied the red band around his fore-head. Tora smiled at the sight of his friend and comrade wearing the red headband and nodded in approval. "I thought so, it fits you perfectly. Any way, you better catch up with King Vegeta. Do us all a favor and show him that elite is just a title!" Tora finished as he slapped a hand on Bardock's shoulder, the former nodded and shot off after King Vegeta and his group.

The King glared over to Bardock whom just rejoined. "I see your back, for a moment I had thought you were going to wimp out and run." Bardock smiled.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Keeping your status without having to do a thing? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to back down!" the challenger yelled.

"Fine then. We'll be there shortly." The King laughed, as their destination came into view; a desolate, ancient city – far older than any other city on the Planet Vegeta. A sinister smile formed on the King's bearded face as looked back at his challenger and instructed him to land within the city's central square… or what was left of it. The group of Saiyans soft landed as the group looked around at their surroundings. "Do you know what this city is, Bardock?" Vegeta asked, Bardock shook his head. "This was once the capital of the Tuffles – the technology-advanced race that shared this planet with us, thousands of years ago. As you may know; we the Saiyans rallied against the Tuffles and eliminated them. The leader of the Saiyans was hailed as King after the battle… that was my ancestor. Since that ancient battle every time the title of King has been challenged, the battle has always been held here… but; "he paused and a toothy grin formed on his face. "No one has yet to over throw my family as rulers of our race!"

"Well then…" Bardock inserted with a smile. "The history books are going to need changing after this battle!" he declared as he got into a ready pose; however the King raised a hand.

"Hold on, before we begin, I am a bit curious on what your power level is. I don't want to completely obliterate you off the bat." King Vegeta turned and motioned his hand to his ear at one of his underlings whom was wearing a scouter. The underling nodded and looked at Bardock and pressed the button on his scouter, various readings appeared on the man's scouter as it read the power level, within a few brief moments its readings stopped as a look of shock appeared on the underling. Vegeta gave the man a concerned look. "Well? What is it?"

"S-sire… "The underling stuttered. "It's roughly over 9,000!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "There's no way that can be right! Give me that!" the King ordered as the man gave his scouter to his ruler. King Vegeta placed the acquired scouter on his face and pressed its button and stared at its readings in utter shock as it came to the same conclusion as his underling. He ripped it off his face and began to squeeze it within his left hand. "It's… OVER TEN THOUSAAAAND!" Vegeta screamed as he crushed the scouter in his hand. Bardock simply smirked.

"What? You surprised that a mere low-class warrior can match an Elite?" Bardock scoffed; it took a moment before King Vegeta regained his composure, and then laughed.

"A power level of 10,000, eh?" the King commented through his laughter. "Well yes, I am shocked that a low-class can match my power, but I have a power level of 12,500! I can still wipe the floor with you!"

"Then stop talking and prove it your Royal Laziness!" Bardock screamed, the smile disappearing from his face as he immediately rushed forward at a blinding speed at King Vegeta. The low-class warrior slugged his right fist into the King's face, causing the royalty to fly to the left and into a random building. Slowly, Vegeta climbed his way out of the wreckage and glared at Bardock. "Well come on! I don't have all day!" Bardock yelled at his opponent, taunting him with a hand gesture. King Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger and shot out of the half destroyed skyscraper towards his target, in the meantime, the high profile Saiyans who had come to watch the fight scattered off to safe distances as the battle began.

Vegeta tried a similar tactic as Bardock and tried rushing him, however right before the King's rush attack could make contact Bardock shot himself upward, narrowly dodging the King. Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he immediately realized he missed Bardock. The low-class warrior then shot diagonally down at Vegeta, slamming his boots into the royal bearded face of King Vegeta. The two warriors shot down into the ground, making it tremble and quake upon the impact. Immediate surrounding buildings crumbled into dust from the shockwave.

Then the figures of the two warriors shot high into the air a few seconds later, arms and legs flew at each other in a blur as the two wildly kicked and punched at each other as they climbed higher and higher into the Vegetian atmosphere. Blows and blocks were traded evenly as the two duked it out, until one well aimed punch slammed Bardock in the stomach. The Saiyan warrior grasped at his stomach in pure instinct, then suddenly a powerful kick from King Vegeta slammed into Bardock's head and sent the warrior shooting down to the earth below.

Slowly Bardock raised himself out from the rubble of his impact. King Vegeta then stretched out one of his arms towards his enemy and formed a ball of energy on his palm. "I think it is time I finished you off you low-class nuisance!" the King screamed as he shot out a ray of red pure energy at Bardock. However the latter of the two spotted the beam, and quickly shot up a similar beam of blue energy. The two waves of Ki collided with an explosion as the two Saiyan warriors pushed their energy waves at each other, trying to overtake the other. The two power levels were matched, but slowly Bardock's blue wave started to overtake the King's.

"N-no! This is impossible!" Vegeta screamed as saw the blast giving way and heading towards him; he quickly cancelled his blast and nearly flew out of the way of the oncoming energy wave. "How can a low-class warrior have that much power?! Even with such a high power-level of 10,000 I should still over power him!" the King exclaimed in his anger as he looked down below at the ruined city trying to spot Bardock through the buildings and the thick layer of dust and dirt that was picked up from the clash.

Meanwhile Bardock below was hiding behind a ruined building, sweat dripping from his brow under his new red bandanna, his armored chest heaving from exhaustion. "That was too close…" he muttered as he touched the button on his scouter and pin-pointed the location of King Vegeta's location above. He was high in the air just beyond the building Bardock was hiding behind; his power-level has significantly dropped from the supposed 12,500 power-level. It was now at about 8,500. "That clash clearly tired him out… he hasn't been on the front lines as much as I have so that helps…" Bardock muttered as he took more deep breaths, trying to gather up the strength he just spent. _Wait a sec… if hasn't been out on the front lines of late that means he must not be aware of the latest tactics! _ Bardock thought as a sinister smile grew on his face and pressed the scouter again to confirm the King's location which was at the same location. He looked around to see that the dust from the blast hadn't yet settled meaning visibility was still low. He ran into the dust cloud and gathered energy in his palms and released the gathered energy in midair, forcing them to stay in place. _Let's hope this works…_he thought as he slowly backed away from the energy balls. He rushed off, keeping an eye on the energy he placed. He moved a good distance away – 1/8th of a mile at least, hiding behind the corner of a building, keeping both the energy balls and King Vegeta in view. He raised his hands at his energy balls and whipped his arms skyward, commanding the energy waves skyward at King Vegeta whom nearly saw them and dodged them. Bardock then jumped high into the air and shot himself forward the King and slugged him with an upper-cut launching the King upward, Bardock shot up and around, he clenched his hands together and slammed his hands into Vegeta's head, launching the King downward and into the ground, Bardock then shot at the King with a quick energy wave, the ground exploded as the wave slammed into the back of King Vegeta. Bardock stared keenly at the impact site, watching as the dust cloud settled. He wiped away the sweat on his face as he again tried catching his breath. "Spent too much energy on that tactic." He mumbled between gasps of delicious air. He pressed the button on his scouter and scanned the crater and the immediate area for King Vegeta's power level, but the scouter gave an error of not being able to locate anything. A tired and worn out smile formed on Bardock's face. "Long live the King." He muttered as begun to turn and fly away from the grave of the now former King.

Suddenly a ball of light flew past Bardock, nearly hitting him, he turned and saw King Vegeta floating slowly out of the dust cloud, and an angry look that was covered in blood adorned his face. The King shot a quick energy wave at Bardock that pushed him into a building, with that the King looked at the ball of light floating in the air; he raised an open hand towards it and cried. "Burst open and mix!" as he then clenched his raised hand into a fist and stared at the ball as it burst with a blinding light and formed into a spherical ball floating gently in the sky. The King roared in maniacal laughter as his eyes turned a darkish pink, his chest pulsating faster and faster as his face elongated, his teeth became razor sharp and his overall size grew into a giant as brown fur grew at an exceptional rate on anywhere that wasn't covered by his armor. The transformation lasted only a few brief moments as the now Giant Ape King Vegeta roared to the artificial moon in the sky, and then glared down at the building that Bardock crashed into. "This is where it ends Bardock! Now tremble before an elite's true strength!" the royal Great Ape mocked and laughed.

_Narrator: King Vegeta has transformed into a Great Ape! How will Bardock face this awesome power? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "The Unwalked Path"!_

Author's Note: yes; I know – no Kakarot commentary, but I couldn't think of what for him to say. And yes; that WAS a "over 9000" reference. Sue me, it's DBZ. And regarding the narrator… I couldn't resist! :D


	8. Hail to the King (Part 3)

Author's Note: I think I'm gonna try posting a chapter every week at least (mostly Saturdays or Sundays). I if I happen to do more than one within a week I'll post em all on the same day.

Chapter 8: Hail to the King (Part 3)

_Kakarot: I was told the battle between my father and King Vegeta was a grand one, the battle went back and forth on who would win, but it seemed hopeless when the King transformed into a Great Ape. My father told me he was convinced for the first time in his life he was going to die and that he was scared…_

King Vegeta slammed his now gigantic ape-fist into the building Bardock had crashed into, then his other hand, and back and forth for several painful seconds until the building collapsed. The Great Ape paused as he stared at the ruble of the destruction and awaited any movement from the buried Bardock. A few long and quiet minutes passed as he watched the ruble keenly till a piece moved and was shifted away revealing Bardock, the Saiyan King smiled devishly as he then grabbed the small Saiyan warrior with both hands at stared at his prey that was covered in his own blood, his armor half destroyed. The King laughed under his breath. "What to do, I wonder…?" the Great Ape King Vegeta asked himself.

"You can go to hell for one!" Bardock spat with some blood unto the muzzle of the King. The sharp-toothy grin turned to scowl.

"I don't want to waste the hour I have in this form, but perhaps I should just crush you into dust!" King Vegeta growled in anger as he very slowly began to squeeze Bardock's body within his giant hands. Bardock screamed bloody murder in agony from the pain as King Vegeta slowly cracked and fractured his bones within his hands. The pain felt unbearable as the mighty Saiyan warrior screamed in agony, the King laughing as he squeezed. Bardock could do thing but scream as his body became weak, limp, and unusable. His mind became blank from the overwhelming surges of pain that attacked his brain. Somehow though… it stopped; the pain, the fear that had building within him since the moment he was grappled… everything as his vision went black.

King Vegeta smiled a toothy grin as Bardock's pleading screamed suddenly ceased and his weakening body finally went completely limp within his hands. "Looks like the poor fool has succumbed to the pain and passed out…" the King commented. "I think I'll finish this now!" he stated as he suddenly began squeezing even harder on the passed out Saiyan warrior.

_Kakarot: However even though it looked bleak and hopeless; my father told me that while he was passed out… he experienced an odd dream of sorts._

There was a flame – a golden flame burning in the middle of a dark void of blackness, Bardock floating in the same void not too far away from the flame. The flame fluctuating in size; small, suddenly large, down to a medium size, and then back to a large size, then slowly it started changing in form to the form of an adult – a woman with long black hair… it was Kael. She had a big happy smile on her face as she stared Bardock. He just floated there, staring back with a confused look on his face as image of Kael walked towards him and suddenly embraced him and kissed his scarred cheek. Then as suddenly as she appeared and hugged him, she stepped backwards several steps and turned back into a golden flame that again fluctuated in various sizes and then finally into a small boy at about 7 years old with long hair. "Raditz…" Bardock mumbled as he saw his first son before him; the image of Raditz simply gave a scowling stare at his father, then slowly took a couple steps forward, but then stopped and instead stepped backward, turning around and running away into the dark void. Bardock took a few steps forward beginning to run after him but he stopped when he saw Raditz go out of sight. All strength in Bardock left him as he then collapsed to his knees as an over-powering feeling of sadness came over him. Then… slowly another golden flame appeared before Bardock, he looked up at it as it too took form but into an infant boy. "Kakarot…?" Bardock whispered as the flame finished taking form. The image of Kakarot wailed openly and loudly. Bardock reached out for his son and took hold of him and held his baby son in his arms cradling him as he carefully stood up. He stood there caring for the crying child for a few moments, when in the distance a figure approached – Kael. The Saiyan mother looked upon her child then to her mate and smiled.

"Protect them, make them strong." She stated simply as she then stroked the baby Kakarot's forhead, then taking the baby – and as she slowly took him, the baby quickly aged till he was about 3 in appearance when Kael put down the young child onto the "floor" where Kakarot struggled to keep his balance, then again he began to rapidly age after he mastered standing. Before Bardock's eyes he watched his son grow from a toddler to a 10 year-old boy, then 14, then 17, and finally a grown adult and the spitting image of his father before him, smiling with a similar glow as his mother. Then hundreds of thousands of Golden Flames appeared behind them and formed into other people – many that Bardock didn't know but he could tell they were all Saiyans and they were all looking at him as if he was some Masaya or hero.

"Go get him, Father." The full grown Kakarot simply stated before he and Kael and every fellow Saiyan turned again into golden flames and shot up into the "sky" and formed together into a massive ball which slowly took form into Planet Vegeta. Bardock looked up at in awe.

…

"Is he dead yet?" the Great Ape King Vegeta roared to the high-profile Saiyans behind him. "What is his power-level? Is it zero?" the King demanded. The Saiyans hesitated, but finally Nappa was the first to react and pressed the button on his scouter and scanned Bardock that was still being held with Vegeta's grip. Within a handful of seconds Nappa's scouter finished scanning Bardock which came up with a zero.

"Just as expected, sire. That low-class scum is dead." Nappa stated with a chuckle. King Vegeta out right roared in laughter.

"Just as I thought!" he stated with immense egotism in his voice as he began to turn to face his men, still holding Bardock in his hands. Suddenly a look of shock appeared on Nappa's face. "What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"His p-power level…" Nappa stuttered as he stared at Bardock within King Vegeta's hands. "I-it's going back up!"

"WHAT?!" the King roared as his attention went back to the Saiyan warrior in his hands. He immediately began trying again to crush the warrior.

"100… 2000… Its sky rocketing sire!" Nappa stated as everyone looked upon Bardock's unconscious form; Bardock's hair slowly began to rise upward and flow as if it being blown by a fierce wind underneath him, an odd red-ish and golden glow began to emanate from his body, then suddenly Bardock's eyes shot open revealing no pupils. "WHAT IS THIS?" Nappa screamed as the scouter on his face exploded. A low growl began to come from the enraged Bardock, slowly building into a battle cry as the warrior began to push against King Vegeta's grip at an exceptional strength. The Saiyan King tried squeezing against the low-class's pushing but suddenly and within a flash Bardock pushed away the King's grip as if nothing, making the King step back trying to regain his balance.

At a blinding speed the stationary Bardock disappeared and reappeared next to King Vegeta's stomach and slammed is right fist deep into the Great Ape, breaking the armor, blood splattered all over the low-class warrior as he slowly retracted his arm, gazed upon the wound he caused, then slowly up towards Vegeta's head that was just above him; then with the same display of speed Bardock launched upward and in a grand display upper-cutted the Great Ape with his left, and with fluid spun in mid-air and refaced his gigantic opponent and shot a large wave into the chest of Vegeta launching him backward into a building.

Bardock slowly lowered his out-stretched hand, and as the mysterious glow disappeared and his hair returned to its normal shape, he smirked and looked up and stared at the artificial moon in the sky that King Vegeta had launched earlier. Bardock's eyes remained pupil-less but the white of his eyes turned red as his chest began to beat rapidly, his teeth sharpened as his face elongated, and his entire body grew in size and fur. With his transformation complete he roared loudly and turned towards King Vegeta and roared a battle cry again as he ran and stomped at the King whom was still crashed into a building. Bardock smashed his entire body into King Vegeta; the King roared in pain as Bardock lifted himself up off the King and instead grappled him and threw him out into an open area of the city. When Vegeta landed; Bardock jumped and slammed himself into the King's wounded torso. Vegeta roared in pain as Bardock put all of his weight into the wounds with is knees, and sat up and punched the King in his face with his right, then left, then right again, and over and over and over again.

When Bardock finally stopped punching, he got up and grabbed the Saiyan King again by the scruff of the armor and punched him in the stomach, then tossed the Great Ape King into the air, and shot a beam from his mouth, however the beam missed narrowly and hit the artificial moon which exploded.

Nappa and the other high-profile Saiyans looked on in shock as they saw the artificial moon shatter into billions of pieces. "I-I thought the artificial moon was unbreakable until it wore off an hour after it was made!" one of the Saiyans exclaimed in shock.

"It looks like we were wrong… it looks like someone needs to be simply strong enough to destroy it." Another explained.

"That means this Bardock is far stronger than we realized." Nappa stated as they all turned back to watching the fight as both Bardock and King Vegeta reverted back to their regular forms. King Vegeta landed into a bush in the old city's park, as Bardock collapsed where he stood somewhere near the park.

"I think this will be a matter of who can get up first and can finish off their opponent." One of the Saiyans observed as a quiet air of stand-still passed over.

…

An hour crept by slowly, then a second, and then a third… the sun was already beginning to set and neither Bardock nor King Vegeta had moved. "Are either one of them even alive?" one of the high-profile Saiyans asked. Another of the Saiyans pressed the button on his scouter and scanned for the two combatants, he quickly located King Vegeta's then Bardock's.

"They are both still alive according the scouter's readings, but they are dangerously low. Even if they regain conscious, they will be extremely weak. I imagine only enough strength to finish off their opponent." The explained when suddenly a beeping noise went off on the scouter, the Saiyan elite pressed the button and confirmed the alert.

"What is it?" Nappa asked.

"It seems one of them have gained consciousness and is slowly on the move."

"But which one is it?" another asked.

"No idea…"

_Author's Note: Okay I know… pretty much at the end of the fight but I decided to cut it here since there really won't be any action in the next chapter. As I stated in the above note; I'll be trying to aim at putting out a chapter every weekend (like watching a show weekly! Heh heh) not unless I can dish one or so early._

_Author's Note 2: Ehhh... a bit hypocritical of the previous AN but I am going to take a bit of a break from this story. I mean I was pretty much constantly writing this story since the start. I know its a bit disappointing right at the end of a fight, but I need a break. I'll probably go back to the chapter-per-week idea once I get back to it._


End file.
